


Defences

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [26]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: C'mon, put the guns down.<br/>Kink: intoxication/altered states</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

It took a lot to get through Aaron Hotchner’s considerable defenses. Though he hid it well, he held a deep distrust of others and was very unlikely to open up or make himself vulnerable in any way. Yet while those defenses protected and insulated him from disappointment and hurt, they could also be constricting. A constant weight distancing him from his team.

Certain cases inevitably made things worse. Dragging up memories of his childhood that he long tried to repress, unwilling to let them interfere with his focus or his judgment. Or striking at all of his protective instincts, inciting them to rise and push him towards a quick and decisive end to the case. Despite or more likely due to these emotions, he kept himself tightly restrained, hiding his churning thoughts behind his stoic professionalism.

There were times he couldn’t help but wistfully desire that he felt comfortable lowering his defenses, especially after such difficult cases when he craved the comfort that everyone else seemed to have no trouble seeking. Of course it would be unprofessional for him to behave in such a way, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want it.

His behavior drove his lover crazy sometimes. With a strong protective and nurturing instinct, Morgan persistently sought for opportunities to comfort and pamper him. Such occasions didn’t come often, but the younger man grabbed hold of them every time, wanting to do what he could to relax the other man and get through his defenses to the anxious and hurt spirit within. While he would never wish for a bad case, he liked the chance it gave him to be there for Hotch. Even so, it was never an easy endeavor, and Morgan had had to find a method to loosen him up.

Managing to drag his boss out early, he took him back to his apartment, grabbed a beer and turned on the TV to a game. Refusing to talk about anything regarding work, Morgan instead kept him chatting about more light hearted things. He made sure to grab Hotch a refill every time he finished, until he felt that the other man was more relaxed. Helping him up off the couch, he pushed him down the hall towards the bathroom.

Filling the tub with water, Morgan gently disrobed Hotch and himself, and guided him into the tub. Leaning back with the older man’s back against his chest, he soaped up a wash cloth and began to slowly run it along Hotch’s skin. Keeping his movements smooth and light, wanting for the moment to relax and not arouse. Pouring shampoo on his hands, Morgan rubbed them through his hair, throwing in a scalp massage for good measure.

Practically somnolent by the end, Hotch sleepily cooperated as he was pulled out of the tub and dried off. Walking him to the bedroom, Morgan pulled back the covers of the bed and helped him slide underneath, tucking him in. Moving around to the other side, the younger man spooned his body around Hotch’s, throwing an arm over his waist. Though he tried to stay awake and watch guard, he soon followed his lover into sleep.


End file.
